1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal line adapter, more particularly to a telephone adapter having two sockets connected to each other and totally covering the adapting socket. A signal line adapting socket design uses two rectangular guiders securely mounted to an adapting socket, the two guiders being connected to each and totally covering the adapting socket. It simplifies the manufacturing procedure due to the simple guiding structure of the adapting socket and provides a convenient installation for users by its simple guiding mounting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The structure of the traditional telephone line connector is shown in FIG. 1 and comprises two main members 10, two sockets 20 and a conducing wire 30. The sockets 20 have flexible metal terminals 201 and a plurality of conducting wires 30 separately connected to the metal terminals 201. The two terminal sockets 20 are separately inserted into the two main members 10, and the two main members 10 are glued or combined by supersonic bonding to compose the telephone connecting socket. We learn from this prior art that each of the conducting wires is soldered to the terminal 201 and the manufacturing procedure is cumbersome. So many components for this structure not only increases the cost, but also makes the assembling more complicated. It is considered to be a design with many shortcomings.
Another structure of a telephone connector is shown in Taiwan utility model patent No. 87211147 which comprises a contractible base and an upper lid wherein each of the lateral sides at the bottom of the upper lid has a protruding latch engaging a latching hole at each of the lateral sides of the base. The designed structure of a larger latching hole allows the up and down flexible movement and reduces the volume of the connector for an easy carrying and storage. However, the latch is set at the lateral side of the center of the lid only, and when it is assembled for use, we generally insert a telephone line into one of the ends of the socket making the upper lid tilt upward at the inserting end. This shortens the inserting hole on the other side which makes it difficult to connect the telephone line on the other side. The tiling part easily causes the latch to break. This structure does not meet the reliability and safety standard for securely installing the telephone lines.
In view of the above description, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry conducted extensive research to enhance the telephone line adapting socket.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a design for a signal line adapting socket including bending a predetermined number of metal wires and hooking them into an adapting socket, having hooking teeth disposed on both lateral sides, and inserting the telephone line connector into two guiders, thereby forming a secure structure in the shape of a rectangular cuboid. The two guiders are separately inserted on each end of the adapting socket and form an inserting connection and a secure structure for the adapting socket. It allows users to insert the telephone line into the end of the telephone socket very easily, and meets the economic effectiveness by providing a simple manufacturing procedure.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a signal adapting socket design, wherein the two guiders have a latching structure between them to facilitate direct connection during the assembly of the socket. It improves the prior art by saving the trouble of gluing and combining by supersonic welding in the manufacturing procedure.